Slam Dunk 2
by Kanade-Tenshi
Summary: Luego de haber perdido en el campeonato nacional se presenta una nueva oportunidad en el torneo de invierno, pero el equipo de Shohoku ¿sera capaz de lograrlo esta vez? No es Yaoi,tratare de utilizar los personajes que aparecieron en el mango y no se vieron jugar Personajes nuevo, Espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen exceptos los nuevos que creare

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Los papeles estaban esparcidos por la mesa, la verdad no sabía por sonde comenzar, desde que Kanagawa obtuvo una destacada participación en el campeonato nacional el trabajo en la revista se hacía duplicado, lo cierto es que no se podía quejar le encantaba su trabajo pero ahora se estaba volviendo más duro que nunca, sin contar que su ayudante aun era un principiante con todo lo relacionada a esto.

-¿De qué se trata el próximo articulo?- le pregunto Hikoichi Aida a su hermana, la cual se encontraba sentada en una silla del comedor

-He tratado de escribir otro artículo sobre Sendoh, pero en la revista les interesa saber más sobre la preparación de los equipos para el torneo de invierno-le contestó mientras estiraba sus brazos en un intento de relajas sus tensionados músculos.

-Ya veo- Dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza-¿Por cuál equipo comenzaras?

-He pensado por Kainan después de todos fueron los que obtuvieron el segundo lugar en el campeonato nacional- a lo que su hermano solo asintió con la cabeza

El joven fijo su mirada en los papeles que se extendían por la mesa, hasta que uno le llamo la atención: en el aparecía el nombre del jugador de Shohoku, Hanamichi Sakutagi, siempre le pareció un jugador admirable, con su espíritu de lucha logro grandes cosas… aunque su personalidad y el auto-proclamarse genio era una de sus tantas características.

Tomo el papel entre sus manos y le realizo una pregunta silenciosa a su hermana

-Oh eso- dijo dirigiendo una breve mirada al papel que sostenía Hikoichi en sus manos-últimamente ese muchacho se hizo un poco conocido, han estado llegando cartas para pedirnos que informemos sobre su rehabilitación-

Esto lo confirmaba Sakuragi era un gran jugador a pesar de que llevaba unos meses sin jugar la gente lo seguía recordando por la grades hazañas que hizo mientras jugó con Sannoh, el también sentía curiosidad por saber sobre el estado de Sakuragi, por más que trataba no pudo recaudar ningún dato.

-¿Y cuando iras?

-Cuando le toque la entrevista a Shohoku por supuesto, después de todo es el equipo que venció al mejor equipo de Japón en ese momento-

_Se podía ver un niño corriendo por las tranquilas calles de ese lado de Kanagawa, traía entre sus brazos otro cachorro que encontró en la calle, no importaba cuantas veces su madre lo regañaba por ello, ya le faltaba poco para legar a su casa, tendría tiempo de esconder a su nueva mascota, pues su madre se encontraba trabajando._

_Cuando estaba doblando en la esquina para llegar se encontró con algo verdaderamente extraño, había una niña subida sobre unos tarros mirando en la casa de su vecino, no es que le importara realmente lo que hacía pero su vecino siempre le había ayudado a su mama cuando necesitaban algo_

_-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto el niño en tono desafiante_

_-¿Qué crees?- le contesto sin siquiera mirarlo_

_Esto le molesto bastante, por lo que le agarro del brazo para poder enfrentarla de una buena vez_

_-Mírame cuando hablo- una de las cosas que más le molestaba era el ser ignorado_

_La niña aunque él le estuviera tirando del brazo no se volteo a verlo, esto le enfureció mas, cuando le iba a pegar otro tirón con la intensión de votarla, la niña se volteo, sus ojos eran negros y mostraba una sonrisa _

_-Mira, mira, mira, tiene uno, sabía que había uno por aquí- le dijo una muy feliz niña, para él en cambió esto cada vez se estaba volviendo más confuso, sus cambios de humor eran alarmantes, de la total indiferencia paso a una felicidad desbordante._

_Apúrate-ahora se veía enojada, de un solo tirón hizo que el niño se subiera con ella a los tarros- mira dijo señalando una cancha en la cual se veían dos postes con algo raro en ello_

_-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto curioso olvidándose completamente de sus intensiones de votarla_

_-Eso es una chanca de básquetbol- dijo una entusiasta niña _

Su reloj despertador sonó, ese era un recuerdo de cuando tenía siete años, fue la primera vez que escucho hablar sobre basquetbol, desde ese momento fue cuando comenzó su gran pasión por el juego.

_Es extraño hace años que no pensaba en ella…Pensar que ese molesta niña fue quien me enseño lo básico del este deporte_

Bueno no podía negarlo tenía muy buenos recuerdos de cuando comenzó a jugar basquetbol, con estos pensamientos Mitsui se fue duchar para así comenzar con un nuevo día

-Tú eres Hanamichi Sakuragi, del equipo de Shohoku, ¿No es cierto?-era raro recibir visitas, los únicos que lo habían visitado fueron su "ejercito" de amigos y un solo miembro del equipo-pues el encontrarse con el zorro no significaba una visita- no es que le molestara que nadie más allá venido a visitar, de alguno forma sentía que era una forma de poder asimilar todo lo que paso

-Si, y tu ¿Quién demonios eres?-dijo con tono enojado, en ese preciso momento estaba leyendo una carta de Haruko u y venia este tipo a molestarlo

-Oh, perdona por no presentarme soy Hinata Aysawa-dijo extendiéndole la mano, Hanamichi le miraba con cierto recelo, pero no se la tomo- te vi jugar contra Sannoh…- antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar Sakuragi se pudo de pie y le tomo la mano

Comenzó a reír estruendosamente- ya lo sabía, soy un genio, soy reconocido donde sea- gritaba mientras famosa su pose de "tenzai"

Esto no sorprendió a Aysawa, le habían comentado sobre su extraño carácter y lo puedo ver en el partido de las nacionales.

Tengo una propuesta para ti-le dijo sonriendo a Sakuragi- ven a jugar con nosotros

De esto ya poco menos de un mes, pensaba Hanamichi mientras veía acercarse a "rulitos ", como había apodado a Aysawa

-Sigan corriendo, vamos, vamos, ¿no me digan que ya se cansaron?- les gritaba el nuevo capitán de Shohoku: Ryota Miyagi, estaba siguiendo los consejos del libro que leyó "Domina a tus empleados siendo un demonio", primer consejo no mostrar misericordia

-¿Y tú? ¿Por qué demonios no estás corriendo con el resto del equipo?- le pregunto un muy cansado Mitsui

-Porque tengo que supervisarlos- contesto muy tranquilo

Justo en ese momento un abanico de papel golpeo en la cabeza al capitán- nada de eso, tu también debes correr, que seas capitán no te da derecho a estar flojeando

-Pero… Ayako…

-Nada de peros a correr

Ryota tras oír eso, no dudo en correr con el equipo, después de todo se lo había dicho su amada Ayako y con esto Mitsui no perdía oportunidad de burlarse de él.

Ayako se acerco a la segunda manager del equipo, aun le estaba tomando trabajo acostumbrar a todas las responsabilidades del cargo, pero el esfuerzo que ponía era increíble

-Hump, si no fuera por Ryota y Mitsui los entrenamientos serían muy calmados, después de todos ellos son partes del "ejército de jóvenes conflictivos"

- Si, mi hermano se está concentrando en los estudios y Rukawa-kun llego hace poco del campamento se seleccionados juveniles….

-Hablando de de ellos, ¿aun no hay noticias Hanamichi Sakuragi?- pregunto una preocupada Ayako, desde hace casi tres semanas que no recibían noticias de él y eso era extraño pues como era con Haruko con quien hablaba las noticias eran bastante seguidas. Esta conversación le llamo la atención a Mitsui y a Ryota quienes se acercaron a escuchar, haciendo que todo el equipo dejara de correr, solamente Rukawa se mantuvo un poco mas distanciado del grupo.

Al notar que todos esperaban su respuesta Haruko se pudo nerviosa aun no se acostumbraba del todo a la atención que le ponían los jugadores al hablar

-Ahm, esto… no, hace tres semanas que no se reciben noticias de él, lo último que supe fue lo que les mencione la otra vez, lamento no poder ser de más ayuda- menciono aun más nerviosa notando como Rukawa miraba de soslayo a la dirección en donde todos se encantaban reunidos

-Ese idiota ¿que estará haciendo?- pregunto un enfadado Mitsui

- Hump, ¿tú crees que se haya enojado porque no lo hemos visitado?- respondió Ayako con otro pregunto

-No lo creo, el sabe que nos estamos preparando para el torneo de invierno- respondió Ryota

Aunque las palabras de Ryota eran cierto ninguno pudo dejar de sentir un poco de culpa, pues lo que decía Ayako era cierto, un solo miembro de Shohoku había ido a visitar a Sakuragi tal vez en uno de los momentos que más lo necesitaba

En Ryonan los entrenamientos también eran duros, pero a diferencia de Shohoku aquí no era el capitán quien los imponía, sino que los mismos jugadores y el entrenador. Al no poder ir al campeonato nacional fue un duro golpe para todos y más la perdida de valiosos jugadores

Los jugadores de Ryonan estaban practicando pases cuando se escucho el silbato que indicaba el final del entrenamiento

-Reúnanse – Llamo el entrenador Taoka – muy bien eso es todo por hoy, pueden ir a las duchas- todos contuvieron el suspiro de alivio, pues la última vez que los soltaron el entrenador se enojo tanto que los hizo seguir entrenando

Sendoh al darse cuenta de esto solo mantuvo una pequeña sonrisa en su cara cuando se dirigía al camarín la voz de su entrenador lo detuvo;

-Sendoh espera un momento- el aludido solo dio media vuelta, pues no se había alejado demasiado por supuesto mantuvo su semblante relajado- tu también Fukuda, necesito hablar con ustedes dos

Cuando ambos jóvenes se reunieron con el entrenador este comenzó a hablar- bueno, como ya saben la perdida de Uozumi y Ikegami, es un duro golpe para el equipo es por eso que necesito la ayuda de ambos para poder cubrirlo.

El mas sorprendido de los dos fue Fukuda, pues no era desconocido para nadie que su defensa no era la mejor

-Fukuda como bien sabrás tendrás que mejorar tu defensa y para eso es que necesito tu ayuda Sendoh- dijo mirando fijamente a Sendoh, quien solo mantuvo su sonrisa tranquila, siguieron conversando unos minutos más explicando cómo sería la nueva forma de entrenamiento- bien ahora pueden irse

En ese instante el resto del equipo comenzaba retirase, lo que significaba se serian los últimos en irse, estaban entrando en los vestuarios cuando el sonido de un balón rebotando y el de una canasta los detuvo haciendo que volvieran sobre sus pasos… ¿Quién estaría entrenando a estas horas?

Cuando entraron la que mas llamo su atención fue la forma de driblear y al otro que no era un miembro del equipo si n que una chica lo estuviera haciendo

Esta cuando se percato de sus presencias detuvo el balón en sus manos y los miro fijamente como estudiándolos

-Hump pensé que el entrenamiento ya había terminado- dijo esta

-Ya termino, nosotros solo nos quedamos para arreglar algunos asuntos internos-respondió Sendoh con la calma que lo caracterizaba

-Entonces ¿no les molestaría jugar un poco conmigo? se que ambos son muy buenos jugadores Akira Sendoh y Kicchou Fukuda

-Suena divertido….- contestó Sendoh dejando la frase abierta para que digiera su nombre

-Kyoko

¿Kyoko…simplemente?-intervino Fukuda

-Si, simplemente Kyoko

-Bueno "Kyoko "comencemos

* * *

**N/A**: espero les haya gustado, primero que nada unas aclaraciones; he leído muchos fic que continua ente serie pero se cambian mucho las personalidades,

1)Tratare de evitar eso, pero de algún modo tendrán que evolucionar sus personalidades

2) No es Yaoi

3) También tratare de contar los partidos creo que esa es la parte mas emocionante de la serie

4) Las actualizaciones tratare de que sean cada 15 días o menos, lo cierto es que estoy con exámenes por lo que no me comprometo

5) Alguno queja o sugerencia de como es la historia no duden en decirlo, y si hay falta de ortografía mis disculpas de ante mano

6) Y si es muy corto perdón pues solo es un comienzo tratare de alargarlo a medida que pase el tiempo

Bueno solo eso, no vemos pronto (espero)

Kanade.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen exceptos los nuevos que creare

* * *

Capitulo 2

-¿Cómo va a hacer? Somos tres- menciono Fukuda mientras tomaba el balón entre sus manos que Kyoko había dejado en el suelo.

-Dos contra uno- dijo la chica, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- supongo que el jugador estrella de Ryonan no le molestara jugar contra nosotros dos ¿o sí?- siguió con una sonrisa desafiante

Sendoh entendió de inmediato el desafío, esta chica le recordaba un poco a Rukawa siempre tratando de desafiarlo… sonaba interesante

-Muy bien comenzamos- respondía con su sonrisa afable

Fukuda tiro el balón a Sendoh para que comenzara ¿como pretendía enfrentarse a los dos?, era cierto que su defensa no era buena, pero no conocía a la chica, no tenia de idea como era su forma de juego, ¿podría detener a Sendoh?

Sendoh comenzó su dribleo tranquilo, quería saber que tan buena podía ser la chica, por sus palabras podía dar grandes sorpresas.

-Hump, Fukuda porque no nos turnamos, tu comienza defendiendo y luego sigo yo- recomendó Kyoko, sabía que la defensa de Fukuda no podría detener a Sendoh pero los errores que tenia no eran graves, serian fáciles d corregir.

Fukuda solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se puso en posición, frente a él se encontraba Sendoh, el cual seguía con su tranquilo dribleo, era el momento justo para empezar el entrenamiento de Fukuda. Amplio ligeramente su sonrisa, _realmente este día ha sido interesante_

El numero 13 de Ryonan tenía un único pensamiento en su cabeza; detener a Sendoh como diera lugar, sabía que el nuevo capitán era una de los mejores jugadores pero el también era un buen jugador, no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, si su defensa no era la correcta, entonces comenzaría atacando, viendo que Sendoh seguir con su dribleo dio un paso adelante para robar el balón, pero al hacerlo dejo totalmente desprotegido su lado izquierdo, el cuan Sendoh aprovecho para posarlo y anotar la primera canasta.

_Primer error…_ pensó Kyoko

-Bueno ahora es tu turno- dijo Sendoh pasando el balón a Kyoko

-Bien, comencemos – Kyoko tomo el balón y se puso enfrente de Sendoh. Este al verla de más cerca puedo notar algunas cosas que antes no se había percatado; era realmente pequeña, mediría aproximadamente 1.60 m, y sus ojos eran negro carbón lo que parecía que no lo miraban ni a él ni a nada en concreto.

Esta al igual como lo hizo Sendoh en un comienzo comenzó un bote tranquilo, pero repentinamente acelero, pasaba el balan entre sus piernas a una velocidad realmente impresionante, por un momento tanto Fukuda como Sendoh recordaron a Miyagi, el base de Shohoku.

Kyoko percatándose de que Sendoh no se encontraba del todo concentrado paso el balón por entre las piernas de este y aprovechándose de su baja estatura lo paso casi sin problemas, pues cuando el capitán de Ryonan se dio cuenta de sus movimientos trato de detenerla olvidando completamente que se enfrentaba a una chica pequeña que con cualquier choque podría tirarla lejos.

Pero en ningún momento llego a tocarla pues la velocidad de esta no era solo en el dribleo si no también en la carrera, cuando fijo su vista en ella, esta se encontraba tirando un tiro con salto, el cual entro perfectamente.

-Tu turno- dijo arrojándole el balón con una sonrisa de suficiencia

_A esta chica no se le puede tomar a la ligera_… fue el pensamiento de Sendoh ante de ponerse para comenzar de nuevo, solo que esta vez seria Kyoko quien defendería.

El juego se extendió unos minutos más, pero todo termino cuando Sendoh hizo un tiro de tres puntos marcando así la diferencia de un punto.

-Bueno, eso fue interesante, hace mucho que no jugaba con tan buenos jugadores y tan buen compañero- comento Kyoko

Eso sorprendió a Fukuda la cierto es que había cometido muchos errores y no solo en la defensa pues Sendoh tampoco le puso las coas fáciles cuando trataba de anotar

- Si eso estuvo divertido- compartió Sendoh el comentario- realmente tienes una muy buena defensa, no me pusiste las cosas fáciles.

-Esa era la idea- respondió encogiéndose de hombros- Ya es tarde, nos vemos-Dijo mientras recogía su bolso que se encontraba cerca de la puerta del gimnasio y hacia un gesto con la mano sin siquiera voltearse.- Ah, casi se me olvida, son cuatro.

-¿Cuatro?- pregunto Fukuda

-Sí, son cuatro las cosas que debes mejorar en tu defensa- ella seguido sin voltear

-¿Qué cosas?- pregunto aun más curioso, ni siquiera el entrenador Taoka le había dicho cuáles eran sus faltas

- Que te lo explique Sendoh a mí se me hace tarde-dijo mientras esta vez salía definitivamente del gimnasio

-¿Cuáles son?- pregunta Fukuda sin titubear

-Hump, aun si me lo preguntas yo y el entrenador Taoka solo nos hemos dado cuenta de tres cosas, no se cual será la cuarta a la que se refiere- le respondió Sendoh mientras se rascaba la cabeza de una forma despreocupada- De todos formas tu entrenamiento empieza mañana, si quieres saber la cuarta pregúntasela a ella directamente, aunque yo también tengo curiosidad.

* * *

En otro lugar de Kanagawa se encontraba el pelirrojo trotando alrededor de la cancha, estaba bastante malhumorado ya llevaba un mes, y lo único que entrenaba era trabajo de resistencia, el maldito de "rulitos" no lo dejaba hacer nada mas

-¿Ya te cansaste?, esperaba más de ti- le grito Aysawa desde las bancas, mientras veía correr a Sakuragi, este chico tenía una resistencia extraordinaria, pero aun no estaba listo para entrenar normalmente. Fue por eso que le pidió venir con él, si volvía a su equipo se exigiría más de lo que era recomendable cuando se sale de una lesión.

-Oye tú, ¿Hasta cuando me vas a tener practicando solamente resistencia?- pregunto Hanamichi con cara de pocos amigos- ya estoy sano, estoy listo para hacer una espectacular clavada

-Si estas tan sano, entonces seguiremos con entrenamiento básico

-¡ ¿Qué?! Un genio como yo ya supero eso, debes entenderlo "rulitos"- le grito Hanamichi prácticamente en la cara, mientras tiraba de los rulos en el cabello de Aysawa. Justo cuando el entrenador Aysawa iba a calmar a Hanamichi un balón se estrello en la cara del pelirrojo.

Sakuragi se dio la vuelta lentamente, el ya sabía quién era el responsable de esto, pues no era nuevo, ese mocoso siempre hacia lo mismo- Tu, maldito mocoso no te enseñaron a tener más respeto por tus mayores

-Mira quién habla, ponerle un apodo tan ridículo al profesor, parece que te quedaste en primaria

-¿De qué estás hablando?, tu acabas de graduarte de primaria, este es tu primer año se secundaria

-Tks, eso no te importa, idiota

Con estas últimas palabras la ira de Hanamichi exploto, agarro los balones que se encontraban más cerca y comenzó a lanzárselos al niño. Para Aysawa esto era algo que todos los días. Hiro Tendo era un niño que estaba en primero de secundaria, jugaba al basquetbol y era realmente bueno, pero una lesión de muñeca lo detuvo todo el primer semestre y al parecer a la llegada de Sakuragi sus energías habían vuelto aunque las ocupaba mayoritariamente molestando al pelirrojo

Hinata Aysawa era entrenador de basquetbol del equipo de secundaria Sumino*, pero a diferencia de muchos esta se especializaba en jóvenes que tuvieron alguna lesión, en definitiva él se especializa en ayudar a los jóvenes a entrenar hasta poder superar los daños que causaron la lesión, aunque Sakuragi no era un alumno se secundaria lo invito a jugar en su equipo básicamente por que creyó que su personalidad podría traer más vida a los niños y valla que no había equivocado.

Pero la condición que le había puesto Sakuragi fue que solo se quedaría un mes, pues quería volver lo antes posible a entrenar con el equipo y ese mes ya estaba por cumplirse no faltaba más de una semana.

-Muy bien basta los dos- tratando de calmar las aguas, a decir verdad Hinata Aysawa era conocido como un tipo bastante pacifista, lo cual ayudaba mucho a calmar a estos dos muchachos

* * *

Aun en fin de semanas las practicas en Shohoku no cesaban, los ánimos del equipo no podían decaer y menos en un momento tan importante como en que se encontraban, la gente que pasaba por fuera del gimnasio podía escuchar los gritos de entusiasmo del equipo, el rebote del balón, todos los días era igual, todos los días Shohoku tenía la misma energía.

-Este lunes se cumple un mes- menciono Haruko

-¿Huh? ¿Un mes de qué?- pregunto curiosa Ayako

-Un mes sin saber sobre Sakuragi

-Es cierto, ayer no tuve tiempo de comentártelo, Ryota y yo llamamos a la clínica donde se rehabilitaba Sakuragi y al parecer hace tiempo ya que fue dado de alta

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces por qué no ha vuelto?

-No lo sé, pero te diste cuenta que Ryota se encuentra más enojado que de costumbre

-Si la verdad que es que no quise preguntarle, me asustaba un poco como reaccionaria

-Pues hiciste bien, lo mejor es no recordárselo, además al parecer Mitsui-sempai sabe algo que no conto al equipo y eso tiene aun más enojado al nuevo capitán

Al margen de toda esta conversación entre las manager se encontraba el equipo practicando piques

-Mas rápido- gritaba un enojado Ryota- Vamos Mitsui corre más rápido, pero si quieres puedo ser generoso si me dices lo que sabes

-Ni muerto prefiero esto que un cabezazo de Sakuragi – respondió mientras seguía corriendo

-¿Entonces reconoces que sabes algo?

-Nunca he dicho eso

- Lo acabas de confirmar

-Que no- dijo un tanto exasperado, mientras se detenía y apuntaba con el dedo a Miyagi

-No me apuntes que soy tu capitán

-¡Ja! pues yo soy tu sempai así que más respeto

La discusión llamo la atención del resto del equipo, quienes aprovechando la distracción del capital se tomaron un pequeño descanso, ellos también se habían enterado de la llamada que había realizado el capitán Miyagi y estaban igual preocupados y curiosos por saber las razones de pelirrojo para no haber vuelto.

-De acuerdo si no me quieres decir te tendré que obligar- grito un cabreado Ryota

- ¿Ah, sí? Pues inténtalo- le respondió Mitsui con una sonrisa socarrona

Un fuerte suspiro resonó por el gimnasio – Siguen siendo igual de torpes- murmuro para si Rukawa, pero siendo consciente que todo el equipo lo había escuchado

-¿Qué dijiste?, eres un engreído- dijo Miyagi

-Ten más respeto con tu superior-le increpo Mitsui

Tanto el capitán como el sub-capitán siguieron discutiendo con un indiferente Rukawa el cual ni siquiera se daba el trabajo de contestarles

-No me dejan seguir entrenado, salgan del camino

-¿¡Que!?- gritaron al mismo tiempo Ryota y Miyagi

-Además de torpes sordos

-Ya verás Rukawa se hare entrenar el doble- le amenazo Ryota a lo cual solo tuvo como respuesta otro suspiro. De esta forma una pelea entre Mitsui, Ryota y Rukawa continuo, pero de la cual el ultimo ni siquiera contestaba.

Tras haber agotados su energías con la discusión y el fuerte entrenamiento todo el equipo se fue a las duchas, esta era una de las mejores recompensas del día

-La próxima semana- dijo Mitsui mientras sacaba sus cosas del bolso

-¿Eh? –pregunto un confundido Ryota

-Sakuragi vuelve la próxima semana, se supone que estaría fuera por un mes

-A sí que mis amenazas surgieron efecto

-No, pero no me gusto mucho como hizo las cosas ese idiota- respondió mientras se dirigía las duchas

_La próxima semana eh… ¡Ya verá ese idiota cuando aparezca como lo voy a moler a golpes!_

Estos fueron los pensamientos que llenaron la cabeza del capitán y las diferentes formas en que iba a torturar a su pelirrojo amigo

* * *

**N/A**: Bien al fin capitulo dos, no es mas largo pero seguiré intentando, si soy honesta no tuve mucho tiempo pues con los examanes y ahora me voy de gira de estudios a Argentina no me quedo mucho tiempo para escribir

1) No es Yaoi

2) No planeo hacer una historia romántica, pero si quieren algún momento tratare

3)Las actualizaciones seguirán siendo cada 15 días

4) Alguno queja o sugerencia de como es la historia no duden en decirlo, y si hay falta de ortografía mis disculpas de ante mano

5) Casi se me olvida, todo lo contado en este capitulo, no paso de forma paralelo, ocurrieron en diferentes momentos

*el nombre lo saque de unas de las preparatoria que aparecieron en el manga

Bueno solo eso, espero le haya gustado

Kanade- Maite


End file.
